


Upside Down Fall

by YuuseiHer



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 4: First Meetings, Day 4: Roles reversed, Dr. STONE Week, Dr. STONE Week 2020, Exhibitionism, Gen is Senkuu's baby, Guilt, M/M, Mentioned Hyoga, Physics and Chemistry reactions mentioned, Senkuu is Kingdom of Science's King, Senkuu is an evil scientist, Senkuu is the antagonist, Stanley loves a lot Xeno, Xeno is the good one
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuseiHer/pseuds/YuuseiHer
Summary: El otoño se avecina y ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para ver si su alumno había revivido que ir a visitarle? Con la barata excusa del platino, Xeno y su tripulación tomaron un vuelo directo a Japón para ir por los restos del Soyuz y el platino para poder despetrificar a la humanidad, claro que Xeno también quería reencontrarse con ese adorable niño de sonrisa inocente al que le urgía saber todo; sin embargo, no todo era lo que parecía.Incluso los botones de las flores más hermosas se corrompen y se pudren cuando el otoño llega.¿No era interesante el invierno venidero?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Dr. Xeno/Stanley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	Upside Down Fall

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, yo en lo personal estoy en un sube y baja emocional pero por lo general estoy en depresión but who cares, quería escribir algo para la Dr. Stone Week (que fue la semana pasada JAJAJAJA) pero ya saben, mi lema en la vida es "Mas vale tarde que nunca" así que vengo con el día cuatro que es "Roles invertidos" y "Primeros encuentros".
> 
> Espero les guste y lo disfruten leer tanto como a mí me gustó escribir este...Enfoque distinto de los roles y los encuentros.
> 
> ALERTA DE SPOILER: Debes estar al día en el manga para entenderlo.
> 
> Los créditos van a Boichi e Inagaki, yo solo tomé a sus pj's.
> 
> Recuerden dejar fav, follow, comentarios y compartirlo, me hace feliz que lo hagan.
> 
> Sin más por el momento ¡Gracias por leer!

—Tenemos que ir a Japón—Ordenó el hombre con amable sonrisa y una cruz negra en la frente a sus compañeros que se encontraban repartiendo los tazones de palomitas a todos en la mesa redonda.

— ¿Japón? ¿Para qué iríamos ahí? —Preguntó una joven de anchas caderas y aspecto adorable, comiendo un poco de las palomitas que uno de los chicos le otorgaba.

—Me alegra que preguntes, adorable Luna—Respondió el hombre de blancos cabellos con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la joven que desviaba un poco su mirada avergonzada por el cumplido del hombre—Iremos a Japón porque según mis cálculos y la información que logré encontrar, el Soyuz volvió a la tierra unos días después de la petrificación; cayó cerca de costas japonesas y, si queremos encontrar respuestas acerca de la forma para despetrificar más personas, estoy seguro que en la nave las podremos hallar.

Luna asintió atenta al doctor, comiendo de sus palomitas mientras el hombre se acomodaba su bata que tenía la expresión de la ecuación de Dirac, algo muy tonto y demasiado de chicos de preparatoria que no entendían ni ecuaciones de primer grado pero por haber llevado física en la secundaria se sentían la encarnación de Newton, sin embargo, le agradaba pensar que en Japón se encontraría con su estudiante que conoció una vez en la NASA cuando fue a visitar a su padre, ese alegre hombre japonés que siempre sonreía; tal como la ecuación de Dirac decía, aunque dos sistemas se separen tras haber interactuado, seguirán influyendo el uno en el otro a pesar de la distancia y él quería aferrarse a ello, seguro que con su discípulo lograrían mucho con la ciencia de su lado.

Ah…Su aprendiz era un chico talentoso y con una inmensa hambre por la ciencia, le gustaba ese chico y su ansia por saber todo aunque a veces se tornara algo macabro diciendo que equis cosa que le enseñaba para su cohete también aplicaba como principio para armas o ese tipo de cosas, no obstante, sabía que era un chico de buen corazón con amor puro a la ciencia y esperaba grandes cosas de él.

—Entonces iremos… ¿En nuestra avioneta? —Preguntó Stanley mientras fumaba un cigarrillo que el doctor había desarrollado solo para él y su "ruin vicio" que le deshará los pulmones en un futuro pero, suponiendo la hipótesis de que el mineral petrificante les curaba de todo, eso significaba que tenía pulmones como nuevos y, sin la contaminación, la cuenta regresaba a cero con el daño pulmonar.

—Es un buen punto pero no, desarrollaremos un avión para transportarnos ahí—Refutó el doctor con una emocionada sonrisa, mirando a sus revividos subordinados con una mirada perversa mientras que ellos tragaban saliva al saber que esa mirada en conjunto con esa sonrisa solo significaban que serían la mano de obra para el avión, claro que las fábricas ayudarían pero aún eran muy rudimentarias así que una gran parte del trabajo recaería en ellos.

Stanley simplemente soltó una risilla y suspiró porque ya sabía que su novio no era alguien de un corazón tan noble como para no cobrar por esos deliciosos cigarrillos que tenía el lujo de fumar pero bueno, era lo que esperaba de un científico que respetaba la ley de conservación de la materia donde no se puede obtener algo de la nada y, estúpidamente, ese era un motivo de porqué estaba enamorado de ese hombre más bajo que él con una cruz en su bella frente.

—Muy bien, lo escucharon. A trabajar para que ese avión esté listo cuanto antes—Ordenó el hombre con el cigarrillo en sus carnosos labios, aplaudiendo para que le hicieran caso.

—Tenemos que llegar a Japón, al menos, a inicios de otoño ya que no sabemos cuánto tardaremos buscando el Soyuz y no estamos acostumbrados al invierno japonés—Explicó Xeno a todos los que se encontraban comiendo sus palomitas como si vieran una interesante película—Además…Cabe la posibilidad de que haya nativo por la tripulación que dejó descendientes así que, suponiendo que son nativos cuya civilización no es tan avanzada, no creo que puedan salir en invierno, por lo que tendremos una mayor posibilidad de mimetizarnos entre la nieve y toda esa estación analizar a prueba y error desde la distan-

—Mucho texto, Xeno; resúmelo a veinte palabras o menos—Stanley rodó los ojos al escuchar a su compañero empezar a explicar cosas que no a muchos le importaba, si no le paraba el carro, tendrían una clase de historia y sociología que no acabaría hasta el atardecer si les iba bien.

— ¿Acaso eres el héroe calvo con capa?

—Calvo no pero héroe sí así que resúmelo—Respondió Stanley con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando como desde Luna hasta los chicos que tenían más músculo que cerebro estaban casi en shock porque no entendían demasiado.

—Necesitamos llegar en otoño para adaptarnos y no ser descubiertos por posibles descendientes del Soyuz mientras tratamos de encontrar la nave con platino ¿Mejor? —Todos asintieron con una sonrisa ya que entendían mejor esa explicación que la información detallada que el doctor estaba dando minutos atrás.

Tras la explicación, todo el mundo se fue con los ingenieros despetrificados a cargo de la construcción del avión, dejando a solas a Stanley con Xeno en la sala con los tazones de palomitas a medio terminar.

— ¿Qué más quieres a parte del platino? —Preguntó el hombre más alto, exhalando el humo de su cigarro.

— ¿Soy tan obvio? —Respondió Xeno con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando el cigarrillo de su pareja para apagarlo en un bowl vacío y mirarlo a los ojos antes de señalar la ecuación dibujada en su bata.

— ¿Tu ecuación? —Stanley subió una ceja al preguntar aquello ya que no entendía bien a qué se refería con ello ¿Quería buscar cosas de electrones en la nave? Porque tenían algo de platino por el anillo de Carlos, sin embargo, Xeno se negó a usarlo diciendo que era algo que él compro con un valor sentimental para Luna pero ¿Cuándo le interesó algo por el estilo?

—Aparte del platino y encontrar posibles respuestas a la petrificación en la nave, quiero ver si él también revivió—Stanley seguía sin comprender a quién se refería su novio mientras hablaba de ese varón con una pequeña sonrisa soñadora.

—No me digas que tenías un amante japonés porque me pondré celoso, Xeno—Bromeó el hombre que solo colocaba un cigarrillo en sus labios para no disgustar al científico que sonreía con ilusión.

—Mi estudiante, Senkuu Ishigami.

Fue entonces que Stanley supo la razón de ese brillar en sus ojos, seguro tenía altas expectativas del chico que le mandaba cosas raras y él respondía como si nada, sintiéndose orgulloso de cada cosa que lograba aunque, siendo honestos, a Stanley nunca le dio muy buena espina el muchacho. Sería un hipócrita si diría que se espantaba con cosas bélicas siendo él un jodido militar de élite que había matado tanta gente con su arma de largo rango que ya ni contar era bueno pero el chico luego tenía ideas demasiado oscuras en cuanto al uso de la ciencia; si bien la ciencia no es buena ni mala, el humano que la maneja sí lo es y ese chico…No creí que fuera a usarla para algo demasiado bueno pero esperaba, de todo corazón, que el chico fuera diferente a como lo pensaba.

Ah…Ahora no tenía una muy buena corazonada respecto a ello.

Pasaron días, semanas y meses hasta que finalmente terminaron el avión para, al menos unos seis pasajeros, claro que el piloto de la nave sería Stanley ya que era el hombre más capaz entre los revividos mientras que Xeno sería el copiloto así que, tras haber empacado las cosas necesarias para una estadía de medio año en tierras extranjeras, decidieron iniciar su viaje a tierras japonesas, donde Xeno tenía una emoción incontrolable ya que pronto se volvería a unir con aquel chico que fue su aprendiz durante casi toda su joven vida.

Esperaba que estuviera revivido y que hiciera maravillas con los probables descendientes de la tripulación del Soyuz, quizá ya haya revivido a más personas con su talento para la química e, incluso, descubierto la fórmula despetrificadora, quizá haya hecho un barco, un globo aerostático o, quizá hasta un carro. Estaba ansioso por saber lo que había hecho el Dr. Senkuu con ese vasto conocimiento que poseía, seguro algo elegante.

El avión despegó y, con ayuda de las instrucciones de Xeno, Stanley podía pilotear el avión hacia su destino que sería en un día más o menos, día que aprovecharía para hablar un poco acerca de su presentimiento con el hombre a su lado que hacía cálculos, balbuceaba unas cosas y miraba un par de rústicos mapas.

—Xeno—Interrumpió el esbelto hombre a su pareja, quien solo asintió en respuesta a su nombre a modo de decirle que le estaba poniendo atención— ¿Qué tal si tu estudiante ni siquiera ha despertado? —Preguntó para iniciar a tantear terreno respecto al rumbo de la conversación.

—La posibilidad es muy remota, Stan—Contestó el científico con una pequeña sonrisa llena de orgullo, estaba seguro de que su estudiante ya había despertado tras haber estado consciente todo ese tiempo.

—Okay, entonces estamos partiendo de la suposición de que tu estudiante revivió.

—Ajá.

— ¿Y si en realidad es el rey tirano de alguna distopía? —Preguntó Stanley, no se iría por las ramas más así que, a la mierda, sería un tiro directo tal como las balas que solía disparar.

—Oh, vamos, Stanley, es un niño de unos ¿Diecialgo años? No creo que él solo en este tiempo que hemos estado despetrificados haya podido hacer eso.

— ¿Y si lo hizo? —Insistió Stanley en ello, queriendo que recordara la parte macabra de los correos del chico donde decía algo de armas químicas.

—Si lo hizo, lo cual realmente no creo factible, supongo que…Tendremos que derrotarle pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse en esos casos ¿O sí, señor élite de la milicia?

Stanley se mantuvo en silencio con una sonrisa al escuchar aquello ya que es cierto, era un estratega militar así que, si ese raro niño quería pelear, pelea sería lo que obtendría aun así, estaba preocupado por su pareja ya que sus expectativas acerca del muchacho se irían al caño y…Sería algo triste a decir verdad.

Ojalá se equivocara.

Tras casi un día de vuelo, finalmente podían vislumbrar el litoral de Japón dándoles la más cálida bienvenida con su brillante sol y caluroso clima de inicios de otoño.

—Hemos llegado, capitán—Xeno bromeó con orgullo al ver que sus cálculos, instrucciones y demás fueron efectivos para llegar a Japón, lo más cerca de donde teorizaba que cayó la nave con la tripulación.

—Entonces, solo necesitamos ver donde aterrizar—Con una sonrisa confiada, Stanley inició a observar el paisaje, no obstante, mientras trataba de ver dónde sería un buen lugar para aterrizar, sintió un impacto en el avión.

— ¿Qué mierda? —Balbuceó Xeno antes de sentir otro impacto pero no había ave tan fuerte para impactar de tal manera su avión o alguna corriente.

— ¡Dr. Xeno, el ala se está quemando! —Gritó Luna tras abrir la puerta que daba al piloto y copiloto del avión.

—Joder—Gruñó Xeno, esquivando lo mejor que podía el ataque, sin embargo, no podía hacer demasiado con un avión tan rudimentario que tenía exactamente las jodidas alas en llamas— ¡Agárrense todos! ¡Será un aterrizaje de emergencia! —Gritó antes de iniciar a acomodar el avión para aterrizarlo en una de las zonas que menos árboles tenían pero los impactos seguían llegando.

— ¡Salven las provisiones y la ropa que puedan! —Ordenó el hombre con la cruz en la frente mientras se ataba el cinturón, tratando de ver desde donde venían los lanzamientos para predecir la trayectoria de lo que sea que les golpeaba— ¡Stanley, a las doce! —Exclamó Xeno, haciendo que su pareja solo mordiera el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca y esquivara por poco lo que sea que les lanzaban.

Se aferró al manubrio y trató de hacer el aterrizaje lo menos peligroso posible, sintiendo como las bolsas de aire se inflaban cuando chocaron con los árboles que tiraban, sintiendo turbulencias e impactos que les sacaban de lugar, escuchando los gritos de su tripulación ¿Qué carajo había sido eso?

Una vez en avión finalmente se frenó al chocar contra el enésimo árbol, Stanley rajó la bolsa de aire y se quitó el cinturón, no estaba muy herido, solo cortadas y golpes pero estaba completo.

—Xeno—Al instante, ponchó la bolsa de aire de su compañero, viendo como éste se abrazaba a un botiquín, jadeando y tosiendo cuando la bolsa finalmente se desinfló por completo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Xeno entre pequeños ataques de tos por el polvo que había tragado, para su fortuna, solo lucían moretones y cortadas aunque lucía la cara ensangrentada por unas cortadas en su frente.

—Xeno, estás con la cara roja—Respondió el de cabello claro, tomando la cabeza del científico para examinar las aparatosas heridas, no obstante era algo superficial, nada que no se arreglara con un par de puntos.

—Pero no fue profundo así que estoy bien—Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando el pañuelo que siempre cargaba en su bata para limpiar la sangre de su rostro, vertiéndole algo de alcohol para colocarlo en las heridas que seguían sangrando.

Stanley estaba aliviado de que su pareja estaba bien pero todavía le faltaba ir por el resto de la tripulación por ser el capitán del avión así que trató de ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose mejor de que no estuvieran en llamas, solo con el avión destrozado.

— ¡Señorita Luna, me alegra que esté bien! —Exclamó Carlos junto a su compañero, los cuales estaban con raspones y golpes mientras que Luna se mantenía casi intacta gracias a que Carlos le abrazó para ser él quien se dañara en vez de la joven de rubios cabellos.

En cuanto al resto de la tripulación, había un par de personas quemadas y algunos heridos pero nada demasiado grave que necesitara su preocupación médica; Xeno al instante inició a entablillar brazos, piernas y llenar de alcohol las heridas antes de que estas se infectaran, los demás también se limpiaron las heridas, la cara, el cuerpo con los paños empapados de alcohol.

Stanley, por su parte, contabilizó lo que tenían intacto junto a los tripulantes que no habían sufrido más que daños superficiales, tratando de ver el tipo de impacto que habían recibido; se veían como balas pesadas de cañón pero eso sería mucho metal ¿Cómo harían eso? El rubio movió sus dedos un poco para tocar ese polvo que…Se sentía parecido a la pólvora ya usada; al parecer el enemigo ya había llegado hasta ese punto de desarrollo.

Al instante volvió con Xeno, quien terminaba de curar a los heridos y miraba a Stanley para saber lo que había descubierto.

—Al parecer el pueblo de nativos ya llegó a la época de la pólvora y explosivos—Aseguró el hombre más alto tras mostrarle sus dedos llenos de ese negro polvo quemado con olor a azufre a su pareja, quien tomó un poco para olerla.

Definitivamente era pólvora.

— ¡Todos, a cubierta! —Exclamó Stanley, bajando a Xeno con una mano cuando vio una bola de fuegos artificiales dirigirse a ellos.

Hubo una explosión pero, por suerte, no había impactado a nadie, solamente había terminado de destruir la cola del derruido avión que se encontraba en pedazos, destartalado en el bosque.

— ¿Están bien? —Preguntó el francotirador tras el ataque, oliendo un aroma demasiado peculiar de esa cosa que impactó el avión.

—Sí, estamos…Bien—Respondió Luna tratando de no comenzar a carcajearse, unos segundos más cayeron un par de cosas más que olían…Peculiar pero poco a poco toda la tripulación empezó a reírse más y más, incluso Stanley inició a carcajearse.

— ¡No respiren! —Indicó Xeno pero era demasiado tarde, ya todos estaban demasiado dopados con óxido nitroso, incluso él, quien trataba de no ceder pero le fue imposible ya que estaba riéndose, sintiendo como poco a poco su mente se nublaba y una persona llegaba a ellos antes de caer completamente al suelo.

Tras lo que se sintió un buen rato, Xeno finalmente abrió sus ojos algo atontado, gruñendo al caer en un truco como ese, tras parpadear un rato, finalmente se acostumbró a la luz del lugar, tratando de moverse en vano ya que sus manos estaban atadas. El lugar parecía una cabaña donde había matraces, vasos de precipitados, soluciones, hornos…Era un laboratorio de química, de eso no tenía duda.

—Ah, veo que al fin despertó—Escuchó la dulce voz de un joven, volteando la cabeza para tratar de ubicar al chico que le hablaba.

El dueño de aquella dulce voz era un guapo joven con cabello negro y un mechón blanco que fue despetrificado debido a que tenía marcas de ello en su rostro, rondaría los principios de sus veintes. Vestía algo parecido a un naranja kimono entallado que le cubría hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y un haori morado de anchas mangas, sin embargo, no vestía pantalón alguno ni alguna prenda debajo de su kimono que dejaba ver marcas de chupetones y mordidas en la parte visible de su pecho y su delgado cuello.

—Hemos esperado que se despierte…Dr. Xeno—Comentó el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa—Mi amado esposo, el rey, se esforzó haciendo ese gas que seguro los mató de la risa—Bromeó el chico antes de emitir una discreta risilla burlona, sin embargo Xeno estaba buscando con la mirada donde podría estar el resto de su tripulación y Stanley.

—Oh, descuide, doctor; su tripulación está en una pequeña cárcel donde un chico malo con una lanza los cuida. No creo que gusten causarle disturbios a nuestro lancero a menos que tengan un gusto extraño por ser brochetas—El científico solo chasqueó la lengua al ver al joven que se movía con gracia por el lugar como una víbora que trataba de encantarlo para morderle hasta la muerte, llegando a la silla donde se sentó de una manera un tanto candente, cambiando su rostro a uno de extrema adoración adornado de un sonrojo al ver llegar a la persona que estaba en la entrada del lugar.

Por la proyección de la sombra, podía calcular que la persona medía alrededor del metro con setenta centímetros y tenía el cabello peinado hacia arriba en ¿Picos? Era un estilo muy peculiar pero quizá la sombra lo distorsionaba.

—Ku, ku, ku, al parecer este encuentro es muy adoc a la fórmula que grabó en su bata—Gen se puso de pie al instante y corrió hacia el hombre que hablaba con un toque de burla en su voz.

Xeno se quedó congelado en su lugar, no queriendo mover ni una fibra muscular al reconocer aquella voz que escuchó por accidente hace unos tres mil setecientos años. No quería creerlo, se rehusaba a aceptar aquel fortuito reencuentro, no quería darle la razón a Stanley pero…Pero no podía negar más aquello, menos cuando su innata curiosidad científica era mayor a su deseo de permanecer con la imagen de aquel inocente chiquillo japonés intacta.

Ahí estaba, lo que menos quería ver frente a él. Un joven de cabellos blancos parados que terminaban en puntas verdes, marcas de despetrificación en sus pómulos, una túnica color negro con la ecuación de equivalencia entre masa y energía de Einstein escrita con un líquido rojo carmín…Esa ecuación que ayudó a la creación de la bomba atómica. El chico abrazaba de la cadera al joven azabache que le abrazaba del cuello con adoración, ronroneando mientras le daba un par de juguetones besos en su barbilla antes de voltear su rostro con una divertida sonrisa al doctor que se encontraba de rodillas mirando esa escena petrificado, como si fuera una piedra nuevamente.

—Bienvenido a mi…Reino de la ciencia, maestro—Fueron las palabras que el joven dijo con una sonrisa retorcida y altiva, subiendo su rostro en señal de orgullo mientras apretaba con más fuerza la cadera del joven que le miraba con adoración, apegándolo más a su delgado pero tonificado cuerpo, bajando un poco su mano para tomarle del trasero, provocando que el chico diera un pequeño chillido de emoción y subiera su pierna a la cadera del otro para que la tomara con su callosa mano libre, acariciando su desnudo muslo con sutileza.

Su primer encuentro después de tres milenios y resultaba de esta manera, con la imponente y maliciosa aura del joven causándole escalofríos de pies a cabeza. Ese muchacho no era el niño al que le daba clases, no era ese niño interesado en todo el conocimiento del mundo…No quería creerlo.

Sin más, bajó el rostro derrotado, escuchando la pequeña risa burlona que su alumno dio al verle en ese estado…Tal como decía Newton "Una acción tiene una reacción de la misma magnitud pero en diferente sentido" y Senkuu era la reacción en diferente sentido que nunca quiso mirar.

El otoño ahora se pintaba de rojo, con hojas caídas y crujientes que son destrozadas por los rudimentarios zapatos de los aldeanos y, entre esas hojas, se encontraban los anhelos y esperanzas de Xeno acerca de su querido pupilo.

Tal como el otoño, sus esperanzas caían y todo era su culpa. Con el fuerte viento que golpeó su rostro, solo pudo observar el claro cielo con dolor en su oprimido pecho… ¿No era interesante el invierno venidero?

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerden que pueden encontrarme en face como "Yuusei Her", hay una imagen de Kaneki de perfil y fondo de BSD aunque la pienso cambiar por una de haikyuu jaja
> 
> P.D: Soy la cosa más ñoña del mundo porque en inglés Fall significa otoño y caída. Nambre, denme el Nobel de Literatura (o de perdida el TOEFL), me rifé con el título bilingüe.


End file.
